


SEA

by daisy_illusive



Series: ~Gol-Cha Stories~ [3]
Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Drama, M/M, Romance, i love these babies so much
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-21 17:36:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11949267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisy_illusive/pseuds/daisy_illusive
Summary: Hay veces en las que JiBeom quiere dejarlo todo y salir corriendo… pero es en esas veces cuando JaeHyun está a su lado, pidiéndole que no se rinda.





	SEA

**Author's Note:**

> —Creo que para todas, esta canción es muy icónica, a mí me gusta muchísimo y la escucho a todas horas desde que salió entera (aunque la historia no tenga nada que ver con la canción).  
> —Y pensar que JiBeom era el niño del que nunca recordaba el nombre al principio… ahora es uno de mis favs y lo hago sufrir en mis fics (??) Espero que os guste.

            JiBeom agachó cabeza, incapaz de sostenerle la mirada al entrenador del equipo de béisbol del instituto mientras éste le gritaba una y otra vez por haber hecho un lanzamiento horrible. Ya era la tercera vez que no lanzaba como debía en aquel entrenamiento y cada palabra que el hombre le dedicaba caía sobre él como un peso muerto, haciendo que sus hombros se hundieran cada vez más y más sin que pudiera hacer nada por evitarlo. JiBeom lo intentaba, de verdad que lo intentaba. Trataba de estar concentrado y de hacer tan buenos lanzamientos como hacía anteriormente, aquellos lanzamientos que dejaban a todos con los ojos como platos y que le habían servido para ser el titular en el equipo… pero simplemente no podía.

 

            Desde que hacía unos meses había tenido una lesión en su muñeca derecha, JiBeom no había vuelto a lanzar con la misma seguridad y fuerza con la que lo había hecho con anterioridad. No tenía la confianza suficiente para hacerlo, no sentía que fuera capaz de hacerlo, porque no quería volver a ver desde la grada los partidos de su equipo de nuevo y no sentía que su muñeca fuera capaz de volver a soportar todo lo que soportaba antes.

 

            —Es mejor que hoy te vayas a casa —le dijo el entrenador como punto y final, suspirando con cansancio, probablemente harto de su incapacidad—. Hoy no tienes un buen día, eso es todo, mañana será otro día.

 

            JiBeom asintió, aun sin poder alzar su cabeza. La vergüenza por ser tan incompetente se lo impedía, así que, simplemente comenzó a andar por el campo de béisbol sin poder levantar su mirada, pero sintiendo las de los demás miembros del equipo clavadas en su nuca.

 

           Si tan solo fuera capaz de volver a lanzar como antes, todo sería perfecto otra vez, no recibiría las regañinas de su entrenador, no recibiría las miradas de pena o de codicia por parte de sus compañeros, no se sentiría tan mal consigo mismo como lo hacía en aquellos momentos. Pero nada iba a volver a ser como antes, JiBeom no tenía la confianza suficiente para que eso volviera a pasar.

 

           —¡JiBeom! —escuchó cómo una voz muy conocida lo llamaba a sus espaldas y se detuvo, muy a su pesar, porque sabía que si no lo hacía el otro chico lo perseguiría hasta el fin del mundo—. JiBeom… ¿vas a casa?

 

           Frente a él apareció su amigo JaeHyun, aquel chico que desde que eran pequeños había estado siempre junto a él y no lo había dejado ni un solo instante, que a veces podía ser un poco lento en entender el flujo de la vida pero que otras veces podía captarlo todo, incluso aquello que no era visible. JaeHyun respiraba de forma entrecortada, tratando de recuperar el aire, probablemente por la carrera que se había tenido que dar para alcanzarlo desde el otro lado del campo, pero había una sonrisa en sus labios, una sonrisa que nunca moría. A veces, JiBeom envidiaba a su amigo por ser siempre capaz de sonreír aunque todo fuera terriblemente mal.

 

           —¿Vas a casa? —le preguntó. JiBeom asintió sin pensarlo mucho, haciendo que la sonrisa del otro se hiciera más amplia—. Entonces cuando acabe el entrenamiento me pasaré por allí, mañana no hay clases ni partido, así que podemos ver una peli o jugar a la _play_. ¿Te parece bien el plan? —el más alto volvió a asentir, pero sin decir una sola palabra—. Entonces espérame, compraré muchas bolsas de patatas fritas y cola con cafeína. Va a ser una noche magnífica.

 

           Después de decirle aquello, JaeHyun le puso una mano en el hombro y se fue de nuevo hasta su posición en el campo. Durante unos segundos, JiBeom estuvo tentado a girarse levemente para observar cómo su amigo se alejaba de él, pero finalmente no lo hizo y solo se dirigió a los vestuarios para cambiarse de ropa, quitarse el uniforme de béisbol y ponerse el reglamentario del instituto, para después ir hasta su clase y recoger su mochila. No se encontró con prácticamente nadie por los pasillos, el instituto a aquellas horas de la tarde estaba vacío casi en su totalidad, los que tenían actividades las hacían en sus clubes y quienes no las tenían, se pasaban las tardes estudiando como si les fuera la vida en ello.

 

           JiBeom se había acostumbrado tanto a la vida con los entrenamientos del béisbol que no concebía su vida sin ellos… pero estaba completamente seguro de que si seguía de aquella forma no iba a poder continuar en el equipo y no iba a poder cumplir su sueño de jugar profesionalmente.

 

           El mismo peso que tenía sobre sus hombros, se instaló en su corazón, haciendo que el chico tuviera que pararse y respirar hondo por unos momentos. Su mente iba a toda velocidad, los pensamientos sobre un futuro triste y gris que se extendía ante él si no era capaz de sobrellevar todo aquello y JiBeom no pudo evitar sentirse mucho más agobiado que antes.

 

           Necesitaba ir a algún lugar en el que poder relajarse de verdad, necesitaba ir a algún lugar en el que aclararse las ideas, un lugar en el que poder coger todas las fuerzas que necesitaba para poder enfrentarse de nuevo al mundo con todas sus ganas… y entonces JiBeom no fue a casa, tal y como le había prometido a su amigo JaeHyun, sino que cogió el primer autobús que pudo hasta Incheon. Necesitaba sentir la brisa del mar en su rostro para despejarse y aquel era el lugar más cercano para poder hacer aquello.

 

~.~.~

 

           Las horas pasaron rápidamente después de que JiBeom llegara a la playa de Eurwangni, donde siempre le había gustado ir a relajarse, sin que el chico se diera cuenta realmente porque estaba perdido en sus pensamientos. Pero el sol había finalizado su descenso por el cielo hasta su ocaso y el horizonte había dejado de estar bañado por luces rojizas y anaranjadas para dar paso a una oscuridad parcialmente iluminada por las luces de las farolas que se encontraban a algunos metros por detrás de él. Las pocas personas que habían estado rondando por la playa, comenzaban a irse de allí, pero JiBeom no lo hizo, porque no quería volver tan pronto a casa, no cuando todavía no tenía la valentía suficiente para hacerlo, el coraje suficiente para poder mirar a los ojos a todas aquellas personas que tenían grandes expectativas de él y a todos los que le habían ayudado a perseguir su sueño.

 

           —¡KIM JIBEOM!

 

           El chico se sobresaltó al escuchar su nombre en aquel grito desesperado que resonó en toda la playa y no pudo evitar girarse en redondo para ver cómo justo en el lugar en el que comenzaba la arena se encontraba su amigo JaeHyun. Por un segundo, JiBeom sintió cómo su corazón se detuvo al ver la figura del muchacho acercarse corriendo a él, pero al siguiente éste comenzó a latir con fuerza dentro de su pecho. La incredulidad y el asombro eran las emociones que estaban pintadas en su rostro cuando se levantó del suelo, dispuesto a recibir a su amigo, pero la felicidad por verlo allí también se encontraba entremezclada con las otras dos. JiBeom no había pensado en la posibilidad de que su amigo fuera a buscarlo hasta allí, aunque sabía perfectamente que JaeHyun habría supuesto perfectamente que se encontraría en aquel lugar.

 

           —Idiota —le dijo el chico, a tan solo unos pasos de distancia, para después lanzarse a sus brazos—. Idiota —volvió a murmurar—. Me tenías muy preocupado.

           —Lo siento —murmuró JiBeom.

           —¿Sabes lo mal que me he sentido cuando me he pasado por tu casa y no estabas? ¿Sabes lo preocupado que estaba cuando he intentado llamarte y tu teléfono estaba fuera de servicio?

           —Lo siento, de verdad…

 

           JiBeom escuchó a su amigo inspirar hondo contra su pecho y después el chico se separó de él para comenzar a darle puñetazos contra éste, puñetazos sin fuerza alguna que no le hacían daño alguno pero que reflejaban la frustración de JaeHyun a la perfección. JiBeom dejó que su amigo se desahogara y recibió todos los golpes, encajándolos lo mejor que pudo hasta que éste se cansó y simplemente lo apretó fuertemente contra su cuerpo.

 

           —Eres un idiota.

           —Lo sé —dijo JiBeom. Era un idiota y un fracasado—. Siento haberte preocupado y siento que hayas tenido que venir hasta aquí solo porque soy un idiota.

           —Te odio.

           —Yo también me odio, no te preocupes, tienes razones de sobra para hacerlo.

 

           En el momento en el que dijo aquellas palabras, JaeHyun se separó de él de nuevo y lo miró a los ojos en la penumbra en la que se hallaban. Sus ojos decían perfectamente que no lo odiaba de verdad, que solo había estado demasiado preocupado por él, pero también decían claramente que no había ningún motivo para que JiBeom se tuviera que odiar a sí mismo y el chico se sintió agradecido por aquello.

 

           —Creo que de verdad eres lo más idiota que ha pisado este mundo —le dijo su amigo—. Mucho más idiota que yo, dónde va a parar —JaeHyun tomó su rostro entre sus manos y lo agachó a su altura—. Eres el mejor jugador de béisbol que ha pisado nunca ese instituto y una lesión de nada no va a hacer que tires una carrera brillante por la borda, así que, escúchame con las orejas bien abiertas. Tú eres capaz de todo lo que te propongas, así que, no dejes que esto te venza.

 

           Por primera vez en meses, el peso que JiBeom sentía sobre sus hombros se aligeró de forma considerable y el chico se permitió esbozar una pequeña y tímida sonrisa. No había sabido que necesitaba tanto aquellas palabras de ánimo hasta que JaeHyun se las había dicho y el chico se forzó a dirigir sus pensamientos en aquella dirección para que no volver a hundirse. JaeHyun tenía aquella magia, con unas pocas palabras, podía hacer que todo lo que a JiBeom lo retenía, dejara de estar ahí y se abriera un camino limpio y brillante por el que podía continuar caminando.

 

           —Gracias —murmuró—. Muchas gracias.

 

           Y después de tanto tiempo junto al mar y las palabras de JaeHyun, el chico sintió que de verdad estaba preparado para poder continuar adelante.

 


End file.
